Between Love & Hate
by BatistaRKO
Summary: She was sent to jail for a crime she didn´t commit,now she´s back to get her daughter that Dave took away from her and get revenge on the people she thought were once her friends.Please read and review!Dave Batista,Trish Stratus,Chris Jericho,OC,and more
1. Default Chapter

I hope you enjoy reading this story.If you don´t like it then don´t read it and don´t leave me bad reviews.I hope you all enjoy the story,and if you have any question feel free to ask and I´ll try to answer them when I update the next chapter.

A couple of years had past since they took her daughter away from her.She got pregnant at a young age.They blamed her for something she didn´t do and she was sentenced to many years in prison for a crime she didn´t do.The friends she thought she had turned her back on her they lied during the court trial,they said she was guilty of killing her friend.They were all at a party at her house.She remembered that she told her boyfriend she was going upstairs to her room to get something.When she went upstairs she was walking to her room when she heard a gunshot and so did everybody downstairs.She ran inside her room where it happened,she saw her friend laying there she ran and picked up the gun and she dropped it.She kept calling her friends name out but she wouldn´t answered.Just then all her friends came running into the room.They called the police and that´s how she ended up in jail.She was sitting there looking at her daughter´s picture.

¨I swear that I´m going to get out of this prison somehow to see you again,and when I do I´m going to get you back¨.

Dave´s House

¨Dad are you going to marry Christy¨?

¨I don´t know yet sweetie.Why¨?

¨I don´t want her taking mom´s place¨.

¨Sweetie nobody will ever take your mom´s place¨.

¨Dad I don´t want a stepmom¨.

¨ Alexandra you have to understand that I need somebody for me because one day you´re going to get married and leave me and I´ll have somebody to be with¨.

¨Dad I just don´t like Christy and I still don´t want her taking my mom´s place,dad I just have one question to ask you do you still think about mom¨.

¨There´s not one day I don´t think about her,and you need to get some rest tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us¨.

¨Dad I´m not going be able sleep tonight tomorrow´s the day mom died¨.

¨Just try to get some sleep¨.

Adrianna was sitting thinking about the last few years she had missed out almost thirteen years of her daughter´s life.¨When I get out of here I´m going to get my revenge on all of them who I thought were my friends and Dave.He took my daughter away from me,I wonder if she knows I´m in jail or maybe he made up a lie and told her I was dead but I don´t think he´s capable of doing that,but no matter what I´m going to prove to all of them that I´m innocent and that I didn´t kill her¨.

The Next Day

Adrianna was talking to her lawyer about her case.¨Adrianna I have good news for you¨. ¨What is it about¨? ¨The judge has agreed to let you free¨. ¨Are you sure¨. ¨Yes,I´m sure¨. ¨Thank you so much Mark¨.She got up and hugged him.¨Now,I´m going to be able to get out of here and get my revenge,so when do I get to leave today or tomorrow¨. ¨You can leave today¨. ¨Thank God after so many years I finally get to leave out of here¨. She went to her cell and got her stuff. ¨Ready to go¨. ¨I´m ready¨. They walked out the jail and walked to his car.¨So where are you going to stay¨?

¨I´m going to stay at my house¨. ¨Why don´t you just stay at a hotel¨? ¨Don´t you understand,I have to figure out how Ashley´s killer got out of the room when I had walked in acouple of seconds after I heard the shot I didn´t see anybody,I should´ve checked in my closet the killer could´ve been hiding there the whole time¨. ¨Why did you pick up the gun,that´s what I want to know¨. ¨I started to panic and I didn´t know what to do I grabbed the gun and then I dropped it when I saw Ashley¨.

Alexandra was sitting in the living room looking up at the picture that hung above the fireplace where her dad had hung her mom´s portrait.

¨Alex what are you doing sitting here¨asked Dave.

¨I was just looking at mom´s picture¨.

¨Alex I´ve made a descision I´m going to marry Christy¨.

¨You can´t dad she doesn´t love you all she wants is your money¨.Tears started forming in her eyes.

¨Sweetie please understand that I need somebody¨.

¨I already told you I don´t want a stepmom and I don´t want her taking mom´s place¨.

¨Alex please understand¨.

¨I´m not going to accept her she will never take the place of mom¨.She ran to her room.

Dave ran his hand through his hair.¨What am I going to do¨he said to himself.¨Should I tell her about Adrianna or not,God help me¨he said to himself.

Christy was in her apartment.¨I´ll soon be married to Dave and be able to spend his money¨.Just then the bell rang.She opened it and to her suprise it was her ex-boyfriend.¨What do you want Adam.I thought I told you I didn´t want to see you anymore¨. ¨I just came to see how you were doing¨. ¨Well,I´m doing great now leave¨.She tried to close the door but he wouldn´t let her.He walked in her apartment.¨You have a nice apartment¨he said.Looking around the the apartment.¨So are you going to marry Dave¨he asked.¨Probably,if his daughter doesn´t get in the way,she gets on my last nerves¨. ¨You´re life is going to be a living hell¨said Edge. ¨Doen´t remind me about that,the only reason I´m marrying him is because of his money¨she said.Just then the bell rang again.She answered the door and it was Candice.She opened the door.¨Christy I need to talk to you but in private¨. ¨Okay¨. ¨I was leaving anyway¨said Edge. She closed the door after he walked out.¨What the hell is wrong with you,Dave could´ve came over and saw him here,if you mess this up I´m going to kill you do you understand I worked to hard to get Dave to go out with you,I want you to stop seeing Adam do you understand¨.¨Fine I´ll stop seeing him¨. ¨I hope Dave soon proposes to you so you two can get married and when you do your giving me money if you doen´t want me to tell him about you and Edge¨. ¨Fine just stay the hell out of my relationship¨.

Adrianna was at her house.She walked around the house.She found her photo albums.¨Christy you always loved Dave you wanted me out of the way so you could have Dave so you could be the killer,Chris you loved me and you married Trish even though you didn´t love her.Hunter I knew you hated me since I started going out with Dave you thought I would get in the way of his career and that´s why you probably said that I killed Ashley so you could get me out the way so Dave could focus on his carrer,Candice you wanted Dave also I thought you were my friend you wanted me out the the way so you could have him to yourself you never told him how you felt because you wanted to be friends with him so you could get close to him.So all of you could be the killers,and I swear I´ll find out who the killer is.The phone rang and she answered it.¨Adrianna I have a job for you¨? ¨What is the job about¨? ¨It has to do with the WWE they´re looking for a new diva and I just called to ask you if you wanted the job so I can call Vince back¨? ¨Yeah,that´ll be great¨. ¨You have to be at his office tomorrow for a job interview¨. ¨Okay I´ll be there¨.

Well,hoped you liked this chapter and I´ll update soon.Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Huntersgirl for reviewing my first chapter!Well,here´s another one!

Adrianna was walking back to her house when she bumped into somebody she didn´t expect.¨Amy¨she said.¨Adrianna,I thought you were still in jail¨.¨Well,the judge finally let me free,and now I´m going to get back my daughter,and also try to find Ashley´s killer¨.¨I think there´s going to be a problem¨. ¨What problem¨?asked Adrianna. ¨We better go inside¨said Lita. ¨Come on because it´s cold out here¨said Adrianna.¨So tell me what the problem is¨?she said. ¨Dave made Alexandra believe you were dead¨. ¨Tell me he really didn´t do that,he can´t do that she has to know I´m still alive and that I was sent to jail for a crime I didn´t do¨! ¨I told him he didn´t have a right to do that but he said he didn´t want her knowing you were in jail and getting disappointed in you but that´s not even the beginning¨. ¨What else do I have to know¨. ¨Christy and him are going out.He´s also planning on proposing to her soon¨. ¨What about Alexandra¨? ¨She´s told him to many times that she doesn´t want a stepmom and that she doesn´t want her taking your place¨. ¨What about Candice,Hunter,Chris,and Trish¨. ¨Dave pays them each year so they won´t tell Alexandra that you were in jail¨. ¨All they want is money,that´s all they want,and they´ll never change¨. ¨So what are you going to do know¨? ¨I don´t know I´ll come up with a plan,so where are you working now¨? ¨I work for the WWE,and I´m on Raw right now¨. ¨Are you serios,I start working for WWE Raw tomorrow night¨. ¨Dave and all of them work there¨. ¨Good,I just hope they don´t recognize me because I need to come up with a plan¨. ¨You´ll probably see Alexandra there,she always go to the shows¨. ¨I finally get to see her tomorrow after so many years I get to see her and Dave again¨.

Hunter and Chris were at the bar drinking.¨The only reason I lied during court was because I couldn´t stand seeing Adrianna with Dave,I loved her but she never seemed to care¨said Chris.

¨I only lied because she was going to get in the way of Daves´career and he might wouldn´t have

accepted to be part of Evolution and part of the WWE because of her¨.

Candice was at Trishs´ hotel room.¨So where´s Chris at¨?asked Candice. ¨He went to the bar with Hunter a couple of hours ago¨said Trish.¨ ¨Today has been thirteen years since Adrianna was sent to jail¨said Candice.¨Why did you lie¨? ¨I lied because you know how I feel about Dave and I didn´t want Dave and her to be happy together if he wasn´t mine,so why did you lie¨.

¨Chris said he didn´t love me and that the only person he would ever love was Adrianna,so I decided that I was going to lie so I could see her suffering,and if you love Dave then why are you making Christy go out with him¨. ¨Because of the money I need it¨. ¨Don´t you get enough,when he pays us for keeping that secret that Adrianna is in jail so we won´t tell his daughter¨. ¨That´s not enough,I need more so since Christy always liked him I talked to her about going out with Dave so Christy she can give some money¨.They sat there talking.

Adrianna and Lita were still talking.¨I need to go to the mall and buy clothes¨? ¨Well,we can go to the mall tomorrow¨. ¨Okay,that would be great¨. ¨So how´s Randy,I haven´t seen him since he was thirteen¨? ¨He´s fine,he´s really cute¨. ¨Does he know that they all blamed me for killing his sister¨? ¨No they made him think that she died in an accident¨. ¨All, I want to know is why they would blame me for killing Ashley when they knew Ashley and me were really close friends¨?

¨Trish lied because she loves Chris and Chris doesn´t love her he loves you and she didn´t want to see you happy with him¨. ¨I know,Dave talkd to Chris about Trish because you know that Trish use to like Dave and she always flirt with Dave.Dave got sick of it and talked Chris into going out and marrying her so she would leave him alone but Chris didn´t know me then¨. ¨I have to go it´s getting late,so I´ll see you tomorrow¨.She got up and left.

Hope you liked this chapter!I´ll try to update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing my story!Here´s another chapter,hope you like it!

Lita and Adrianna were at the mall buying clothes.¨There´s going to be a party at Dave´s house he invited me but I don´t think I´m going¨said Lita.¨You should go and then tell me everything that happens¨said Adrianna.They bought the clothes and walked out the store.

Dave took Alex shopping for an outfit for the party.They were walking out when he saw Lita with Adrianna.¨Hey Amy¨said Alex.¨Hey Alex¨said Lita.Adrianna looked at her daughter,tears started forming in her eyes but she held them back.¨This is my friend¨said Lita.¨Nice to meet you¨said Alexandria.¨She´s going to be working with your dad and me¨said Lita.Dave was coming out the store.¨Hey dad,come here¨.¨Hey Amy¨said Dave.

Adrianna looked at him,he didn't recognize her.¨I want you to meet my friend¨said Lita.

¨Nice to meet you¨said Dave. ¨Nice to meet you too¨said Adrianna. ¨Well,we have to go we have to get ready for the party later,and I hope your friend and you come¨he said looking at Adrianna.They walked away.¨Alex looks alot like you¨said Lita.¨She does,she has grown so much,I'm really happy I saw her and that she at least she talked to me¨said Adrianna.¨So are you going to the party with me after the show¨said Lita.¨No,I'm not going¨said Adrianna.¨Why¨? ¨I don't want to see Dave¨said Adrianna. ¨Please come to the party with me¨said Lita. ¨I'll think about it¨said Adrianna. ¨We better get going¨said Lita.

Later That Night

Adrianna was walking in the hallway when Trish came up to her.¨So you must be new¨said Trish.¨Yeah,I'm new¨. ¨Well,let me tell you something it's better if you're on my side then against me so what do say you're with me or against me¨? ¨Trish,I'm sorry I don't want to be on your side,do you remember me at all¨? ¨Who are you¨? ¨Let's just say I'm back and I'm going to get my revenge on you and all of you who turned your back on me¨.

¨I still don't remeber you¨said Trish.¨Think hard remember that night at the party when they killed Ashley,I'm the one you all blamed¨said Adrianna. ¨But you're supposed to be in jail¨she said stuttering a little bit. ¨Well,I'm not anymore¨said Adrianna.She pushed Trish up against the wall.¨I'm back and you're the first one who I'm getting my revenge on,and tonight I'm going to kick your ass¨she said.She let go and walked away laughing.

She walked into the cafeteria and went and sat down next to Lita.¨Where were you¨said Lita.¨Trish stopped me in the hallway and we had a little talk¨said Adrianna.Randy,Dave,Hunter,and Ric were sitting at a table.¨The new girl is really cute¨said Randy.¨That's the girl I saw at the mall with Lita that I was telling you about¨said Dave.¨I'm going to go talk to her¨said Randy.He got up,went and sat down by her.¨Hey Randy¨said Lita.¨Who's your friend,I haven't had the pleasure to meet her¨said Randy.¨I'm Adrianna¨. ¨So you must be new¨said Randy.¨Yeah,I'm new¨. Ric came up to Randy.¨Randy we have to go¨said said Ric.¨Alright hold on a second¨he said.¨I'll se you around¨he said.He got up and left.¨I have to go too¨said Adrianna.¨Where¨?asked Lita. ¨To handle some business¨she said.

Adrianna walked into the Women's Locker Room.Just then Christy and Candice walked in laughing.They looked at Adrianna.¨Who are you¨?asked Candice. ¨You know me damn well both of you¨. ¨No,we don't know you at all¨. ¨Let me tell you who I am remember me Adrianna¨. ¨How did yuo get out of jail¨said Christy. ¨That's not important,what's important is that I think I want Dave back and I think he'll leave you to be with me,let's face it Christy he might not love you¨. ¨Shut the hell up¨!yelled Candice. ¨Why don't you shut the hell up and listen to me,if you sluts think I'm the same you're wrong,I change so much and I'm going to get my payback¨said Adrianna.Candice walked up to her and was about to slap her but Adrianna grabbed her hand just in time.¨Don't even think about it¨she said.She let go of her hand and Christy and Candice walked out.

Trish walked into her and Chris' locker room.He could tell something was wrong with her.¨What the hell is wrong with you¨?said Chris.¨Adrianna is out of jail and she's back¨said Trish.Trish looked up at her.¨Where is she¨?he asked. ¨She's probably in the women's locker room or walking around in the hallyway¨she said.¨I'll be back¨said Chris.He walked out the locker room and saw Adrianna walking past their locker room.¨Adrianna hold up¨he said.She turned around and saw Chris.¨I thought you were in jail¨. ¨Well,I'm not anymore¨she said smiling at him.He was going to hug her but she slapped him.¨What was that for¨?he asked.¨Why did you lie¨?she asked ¨Because I loved you and I didn't want you and Dave to be happy¨he said.¨I could never love you,you make me sick Chris¨she said and walked off to go look for Hunter.

She found his locker room and opened the door with out knocking.¨What the hell is wrong with you,don't you know how to knock¨.¨Hunter,I see you haven't changed at all¨.¨Where do you know me from¨?he asked.¨Hunter I always hated you and you always hated me because I was going out with Dave¨she said. ¨Adrianna,how did you get out of jail¨. ¨Is that the questions everybody going to ask me,I don't get a welcome back at least or I'm happy to see you¨she said laughing.¨Get the hell out my locker room¨said Hunter. ¨Let me tell you one thing and I'll leave,I'm not going to stop until I get my revenge¨, ¨You don't scare me at all Adrianna¨he said. ¨Well,you should be afraid¨she said. ¨Now leave¨he said.¨Now I just have to go look for Dave¨she thought.

Adrianna found Dave's locker room.She knocked and he opened the door.¨Dave you look different since I last saw you¨she said walking into his locker room.¨I just met you this afternoon¨. ¨No,you haven't¨. ¨Dave it's me Adrianna¨. ¨You're supposed to be in jail Adrianna¨. ¨Well,I'm not.and I came back to get Alex she's my daughter¨. ¨I'm the one who raised her these thirteen years because you killed Ashley¨. ¨I didn't kill Ashley and you know that and I can't believe you're trying to give my daughter a stepmother¨. ¨Listen Adrianna I have a right to get married¨. ¨But why with Christy¨?she asked. ¨Because I love her¨he said.¨Are you sure about that¨she said. ¨Adrianna I don't know what I feel about her¨he said. ¨I already know that Alex thinks I'm dead¨. ¨How'd you find out¨? ¨Amy told me¨.¨Adrianna do you still love me¨he asked. ¨Dave I don't love you¨she said. He looked at her.¨Dave I need to go get ready for my match against Trish¨. She about to walk out when he grabbed her by the arm.¨I'm sorry for everything I did¨he said.He pulled her close to him and was about ot kiss her but she pushed him away.¨Dave you're engaged this isn't right¨she said.¨Can we up some where tomorrow and talk¨?he asked. ¨Yeah¨she said.He let her go and she walked out the locker room.

Well,here's chapter 3 I'll update the other one soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for you reviews!Well,here's another one.

Adrianna had walked out of Daves' locker room and was walking back to the womens' locker room.She saw that her daughter and Lita were sitting there talking.¨Hey,how'd things go¨? ¨They went okay¨. ¨Alex was telling me about Dave and Christy¨said Lita. ¨So how are things going between your dad and his girlfriend¨?asked Adrianna. ¨Everyhings great between them but I don't want her to be my stepmom¨she said. ¨So what grade are you in¨?asked Adrianna.¨I'm in the seventh grade¨. ¨Do you have a boyfriend yet¨? ¨No,my dad says I'm not allowed to date boys until I get a little bit more older¨she said. ¨So what do you do most of the time¨?she asked. ¨I usually come to the shows when ever I get a chance,but when I don't come to the shows is because I have a lot of homework to do,and whenever my dad let's me go hang out with me friends¨. ¨I've known your dad for a long time¨said Adrianna. ¨Since when do you know him¨? ¨Since he started going out with your mom¨. ¨So you met my mom¨? ¨**If only you knew that I was your mom¨she thought to herself**. ¨Yeah,I met your mom she was great person¨. ¨Did you know she died¨?asked Alex.¨Yeah I know she died but nobody told me how¨she said. ¨My dad told me she died three months after I was born,he said she was driving and she crashed and died¨. ¨I'm sorry¨. ¨I have to go my dad might be looking for me,maybe we could hang out sometime¨she said. ¨I'd be glad to,but you have to see if your dad will let you¨.She said bye to Lita and she walked out.

Later

Adrianna went to the party with Lita.¨What the hell is she doing here¨said Candice.¨I don't know who invited her¨?asked Christy.¨I did¨said Dave.Randy walked up to Adrianna.¨Hey,I didn't think you were invited¨he said. ¨Yeah,Dave invited Amy and me and I decided to come¨she said smiling at him.¨Look at Randy and Adrianna,it seems obvious that he likes her and that she flirts with him¨said Trish.¨Candice we have to come up with a plan to get rid of her,why the hell did she have to come back,she's going to ruin everything¨said Christy.¨Don't worry I'll take care of it,now I'm going to go make some phone calls¨she said walking away.

Candice grabbed her cellphone and looked for Maria's number.¨Hello¨said the voice on the other line.¨Maria it's me Candice¨she said.¨Oh,hey Candice¨. ¨Listen remember Adrianna,and about how we lied¨said Candice.¨Yeah,I remember that bitch,what about her¨?she asked.¨Well,she's out of jail and I need you to come back to Raw so you can help us get rid of her¨she said.¨I'll be there in a couple of days¨she said and hung up.

¨Now I just need to get some more people on my side¨she said to herself.

The Next Day

Randy called Adrianna the next morning and they agreed to meet downstairs at the lobby to go to breakfast.¨Where are you going¨?asked Dave. ¨I'm going to meet up with Adrianna at the lobby so we can go eat beakfast together¨he said.¨I'd stay away from her Randy,she's not a good person trust me she's not,isn't that right Dave¨said Hunter.¨Yeah¨he said.¨Whatever,I'm still going to see her wether you to two like it or not,you both know I like her¨he said.¨Randy,you should ask Dave how she's like he went out with her¨said Hunter.¨Is that true Dave¨he said.¨Yeah,we went out remember Adrianna that's her¨he said.¨Then why the hell did you tell Alex she was dead¨he said.¨Because there is a whole lot of things that happened that I can't tell you¨he said.¨What things Dave¨he said.

¨Just forget about it,you want to know why I told Alex she died was because she left us and I didn't want to tell Alex the truth okay¨he said.¨Dave do you still love her¨?asked Randy.¨At one point in my life I did,but not anymore¨he said.¨So if you don't want her anymore I still do,and I'm not going to stop seeing just because both of you are telling me I shouldn't ¨he said.He walked out the door and slammed it closed.Adrianna was at the lobby already waiting for Randy.¨What took you so long¨?she asked. ¨I tell you when we get to the restaurant¨he said.

They arrived at the restuarant and they started talking.¨Adrianna I know you dated Dave and that you're Alex's mother,I remember you now you were my sisters best friend¨he said.

¨Yeah I did go out with Dave,and I am Alex's mother¨she said. ¨Then why did you leave them¨?he asked. ¨Randy I really don't want to talk about that¨she said. ¨Okay,then let's talk about something else¨he said. ¨Adrianna I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my tag team partner because I have a match against Christian and Trish,and I still haven't found a partener so what do you say¨?he asked. ¨Fine on one condition¨she said. ¨What's that¨?he asked. ¨You train me¨she said. ¨Deal¨he said. ¨So when do we start training¨?she asked. ¨Whenever you want to¨. ¨How about tomorrow¨she said. ¨That's fine with me¨he said. ¨So,do have a girlfriend because I think she'd be jealous because we're spending so much time together¨she said. ¨No,I don't have one right now,Adrianna let me ask you a question¨he said. ¨What kind of question¨? ¨I just wanted to know why you hate Dave and Hunter¨he said. ¨I hate Hunter because he's a jackass and I just don't like him.I don't hate Dave I just don't like him and I can't tell you my other reason's¨she said.

Next Monday

Randy and Adrianna got to the arena early before the show started to parctice.¨Are you tired yet¨he asked. ¨Yeah,I'm tired we've been practicing for about two hours nonstop already¨she said. ¨Then let's take a break¨he said. ¨Am I doing good¨she asked him. ¨You're doing great you learn really fast¨he said. ¨I just hope I don't mess up tonight¨she said. ¨So are you nervous about the match¨? ¨Not really¨she said. Dave,Hunter,and Ric had just walked in the arena they sat somewhere where they wouldn't see them.¨Adrianna I really like hanging out with you¨he said. ¨I really like hanging out with you too Randy¨she said. He got close to her,and was about to kiss her.¨I think we should finish practicing¨she said. ¨Yeah,let's finish practicing¨he said. ¨I thought you were going to kiss me¨she said. ¨Let's not talk about that right now,you need to focus¨he said.

Later

Adrianna was walking when Dave pulled her by the arm into his locker room.¨What the hell is your problem let me go¨she said. ¨What do you want with Orton¨he said. ¨Nothing we're just friends okay and stay out of my business Dave¨she said. ¨I want you to stay away from him¨he said. ¨I'm not going to,you don't tell me what to do,I'm not telling you to stay away from Christy so just leave me alone¨she said. ¨If you don't stay away from him I'll tell him the truth¨he said. ¨Do it I'd like to see you try,if you do I'll tell Alex the truth too Dave¨.

¨Fine¨. ¨Now can you please let go of my arm so I can leave to get ready for my match¨she said. ¨You have a match tonight¨? ¨Yeah,I'm tag teaming with Randy¨she said.She walked out the locker room. Dave sat there thinking.¨Am I jealous that Randy and Adrianna are spending time together,I can't be jealous besides I'm getting married in a couple of months,I'm not sure about what I feel right now,I don't know if I still love her or not¨he said to himself.

Later

Adrianna was stilll in the ring fighting Trish.She was waiting for Trish to get up to do the RKO.When Trish go up she did the RKO and pinned her.Randy camed in the ring and hugged her.¨Thanks for training me¨she said. He pulled her close and kissed her.Backstage Hunter,Dave,and Ric were watching the match.¨What in the hell is he doing¨said Hunter.Dave was getting angry.Ric was trying to calm Hunter down,while Dave just watched how Randy kissed Adrianna.Randy and Adrianna walked out the ring.When they were backstage she slapped him.¨Don't ever kiss me again¨she said. ¨I'm sorry,I couldn't contain myself¨he said. ¨It's okay Randy but don't do that again,listen Randy I only like you as a friend and nothing else¨she said.She walked off.Stacy had heard everything she went up to Randy.¨Hey are you okay Randy¨she said.¨Yeah,I'm fine just leave me alone right now okay¨he said and walked off.

Candice,Christy,and Trish were at Candices' house.¨This is the plan so listen to me since Alex knows us very well and we're practicaly family then we're going to tell her that Adrianna had an affair with Dave when he was going out with her mom,then she'll hate Adrianna¨she said. ¨That is a really good plan¨said Trish. ¨Then we'll tell her when we get a chance or when one of us see's her we'll tell her except not you Christy she won't believe you¨said Candice. ¨Don't worry I won't say a word,now I have to go because I have to meet somebody¨said Christy.

Christy knocked on Edge's door.He opened it.¨I thought you weren't going to come,I thought your stupid boyfriend probably held you back¨he said.Christy threw her pursue on the couch and sat down.¨What do you want I have things to do¨she said. ¨You know what I want Christy¨he said.¨Well,what if I don't want to¨she siad. ¨Well,then we'll just tell your boyfriend that you're cheating on him¨he said. ¨Fine you win¨she said.

Alex was in the living room watching a movie when Trish walked in and sat next to her.¨Hey Alex¨she said. ¨Hey¨she said no taking her eyes off Tv screen. ¨Alex do you know a girl that works with your dad that's named Adrianna¨she said. ¨Yeah,she seems nice¨she said.

Just then Dave walked in.¨What are you doing here Trish¨?asked Dave. ¨I'm here to see Alex¨said Trish. ¨Trish I want to talk to you in private¨he said.She got up and walked to the door.¨Didn't I make it clear to all of you to stay away from Alex,I don't want you near her do you understand¨he said.¨Fine Dave¨she said. He opened the door and she walked out.Dave walked back to the living room.¨Alex what did she tell you¨?he asked her.¨She was going to tell me something about Adrianna,when you walked in¨. ¨Have you talked to Adrianna¨he said. ¨Yeah,I talked to her she's seems really nice,dad there's something about her I don't know just forget about it¨ ¨Listen Alex,you can keep being friends with Adrianna¨he said. ¨Thanks dad¨she said.He got up and walked up stairs to his room and

he layed down on his bed.¨Why do I keep thinking about Adrianna¨he said to himself.

¨What can't I forget about that stupid kiss¨he said.

Adrianna was walking out a store to her car.She was crossing the street when a car was coming towards her way she didn't see it coming until she saw the car coming near her.She dive out the way.¨Damn I missed her¨said the driver.The driver was going to go back but they were alot of people near her already.So the driver decided to leave.

¨Are you okay¨said one of the people helping her.¨Yeah,I'm fine¨she said.He extended his hand to help her up.¨I'm John¨he said. ¨Thanks for helping me John,I'm Adrianna¨she said.

You'll have to wait until next chapter to see what's going to happen between John and Adrianna.Well,thanks for reading and I'll updaet as sson as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for you reviews.Here's another one.

The Next Day

Dave went to go visit Adrianna.¨What do you want¨?she asked when she anwered the door.¨I wanted to talk to you about Alex¨he said.¨Come in¨she said.He sat down on the couch and removed his sunglasses.¨Dave do you know that somebody almost tried to kill me last night¨she said. ¨Who do you think it was¨? ¨The same person who killed Ashley,they want to get rid of me because I might find out who they are¨she said. ¨Adrianna you can keep seeing Alex. ¨Thanks¨she said. ¨Adrianna do you like Randy¨?he asked. ¨No,I don't and if you're wondering if I kissed him back no I didn't,I already told him I didn't like him,I just like him as a friend¨she said. ¨Adrianna,Trish was at the house last night and I think she was going to tell Alex something about you last night¨he said. ¨So did she tell her anything¨?she asked.¨No,she didn't I came in the living room before she could¨he said. ¨So when's your wedding¨?she asked. ¨In a couple of weeks¨he said. ¨Why so quick¨?she asked. ¨I don't know Christy wanted to get married in a couple of weeks,and I really didn't care¨he said. ¨She's afraid that I'm going to ruin her plans,but I really don't want you Dave¨she said. ¨You changed so much¨he said. ¨What'd you expect,that I'd still be the same girl¨she said. ¨I'm sorry for what I did¨he said. ¨No,Dave sorry doesn't change anything you told my daughter I was dead what the hell was going through your mind¨she said. ¨I don't know¨he said. ¨Dave,you know that Alex doesn't want

you marrying Christy¨. ¨I know,but I'm going to anyway¨he said. ¨Well,if you don't have anything else to say to me then leave¨I said.He got up and left.¨If Christy thinks she's going to get away with marrying Dave she's so wrong because I'm going to ruin her plans¨I said.

Later

Candice went to visit Christy.Christy got up and opened the door.¨I see you're busy¨she said looking over at Edge.¨Adam you have to leave,I'll see you some other day¨she said.He got up and walked out the apartment.Candice walked in and slapped Christy.¨I told you once to stay the hell away from him and if Dave catches you with him I swear I will kill you¨she said.¨I'll stop seeing him¨said Christy. ¨You better because now we have to hurry up and plan your wedding because I know Adrianna is going to do something so you won't marry Dave¨said Candice.¨Tomorrow we're going to choose what kind of food they're going to serve at your wedding¨said Candice.¨I don't want a big wedding¨said Christy.¨Well,you're going to have to deal with it¨said Candice.¨Just then Christy started feeling dizzy.¨Are you okay¨?asked Candice. ¨Yeah,I just felt a little bit dizzy¨she said.

Adrianna was at Dave's house spending time with Alex.¨So are you married or have any kids¨?asked Alex.¨I did have one daughter but when I had her my boyfriend took her away from me¨said Adrianna.¨That's sad,why did he do that¨? ¨I don't know¨she said. ¨Have you tried to see your daughter again¨?she asked. ¨I saw her a couple of days ago¨she said. ¨That's good¨said Alex. ¨Are you coming to the next show¨?Adrianna asked. ¨I might if I don't have to much homework to do¨said Alex. ¨Alex I have to go¨said Adrianna,

¨Thanks for coming to see me¨said Alex.Adrianna was walking out when Dave came in the house.¨How long have you been here¨?he asked.¨For about an hour¨she said.¨Then I'll see you Monday¨he said.He was going to say something else but she had already walked out he door.

Next Monday

Adrianna was walking to her locker room when Edge came up to her.¨So you must be Adrianna the one Christy talks about¨he said.¨Yeah,I'm Adrianna¨she said.He looked at her drom top to bottom and then a smirk came across his face.Adrianna started backing away from him until he had her up against the wall.He started running a hand up her skirt.¨Get the hell away from me¨she said.¨I'm not until I get what I want¨he said.¨Did Christy send you¨? ¨Yeah,she sent me¨he siad.Dave was walking when he saw them.Adrianna tried to leave but he grabbed her by her hand and pushed her up against the wall again.¨I won't bother you anymore if you give me what I want¨he said.Dave walked up behind him and pulled him off her.¨She said stay away from her Copeland¨he said.¨Why don't you just leave¨he said pushing Dave.¨Why don't you leave¨he said.¨Fine but I'll be back to get what I want¨he said looking at Adrianna and walked.¨Are you okay¨?asked Dave.¨I'm fine,thanks for helping me¨she said walkng off.When Adrianna got the women's locker room she opened the door and slamed it closed.¨You bitch you're going to pay¨she said looking at Christy.¨What the hell are you talking about¨she said.¨You know very damn well what I'm talking about Christy¨she said.¨Oh,is about Adam,don't worry I did send him to bother you and if you ruin my plans I'll kill you¨she said. ¨You're not going to get the chance to kill me if I kill you first¨she said.She grabbed Christy by the hair and threw her across the room and started punching her.Then Christy pushed her off her and she ran out the door but Adrianna ran after her.When she caught up to her she pulled her by the hair and threw her on the ground and started punching her gain.¨You stupid bitch,I'm going to kill you.Stay the hell away from Alex and from Dave because I know you're after his money you slut,if you tell Alex one thing about me and I swear I kill you¨she said.¨I'm going to marry Dave whether you like it or not I'm going to be Alex's step mom wether you like it or not¨she said.Then Adrianna punched her again.¨You're going to break my nose¨she said.¨I don't give a fuck if I break your nose or not I want to fucking kill you because of you and I lost my daughter and the love of my life.If you think you're going to keep them you're wrong you bitch nobody is going to stop me from getting Alex back¨!she screamed.Dave stood there and eard everything.Adrianna punched Christy again and this time she started bleeding from her mouth.¨There was already a crowd of people trying to get her off Christy.Dave got Adrianna off Christy.¨Dave she attacked me for no reason¨said Christy.¨You damn liar¨she said.She was going to go hit her again but somebody she didn't expect grabbed her.¨She turned around and looked into the man's blue eyes.¨John¨she said.She hugged him.¨What the hell is going on here¨he said looking at Adrianna and Christy.¨We were just fighting ¨said Adrianna.¨Well,if you two want to fight so bad then you'll have a match tonight¨he said walking off.¨Are you okay¨?Dave asked Christy.¨Yeah,I'm fine¨she said.Adrianna looked at Dave and then walked off with John.¨What were you two fighting about¨?he asked.¨John,it's a long story sit down and I'll tell you because I trust you¨she said.

Later

Adrianna had won the match.Christy went backstage and ran to find Adam before Adrianna left the ring.¨Go hurt her¨she said.Adrianna was getting out of the ring when she saw him coming down to the ring.He got in the ring and she backed away from him into one of the corners.He pulled her by the hair and threw her out the ring.He then got out the ring and threw her across the steel steps.He waited for her to get up to spear her,but John came running down to help her.Just then Edge ran through the crowd backstage.¨Adrianna are you okay¨?he asked.¨My arm hurts¨she said. He picked her up and took her backstage so the doctor could check up on her.

¨I just hurt my arm,I'll be fine¨she said to John.¨Are you sure¨he said.He walked her out to the parking lot,because she was waiting for her cab.¨I'm sure¨she said.She turned around to face him.¨Thanks¨she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.She got in her cab and left.¨She kissed me¨he said walking off.

Well,hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter!Please review!

Adrianna was getting ready to go meet up with John whe there was a knock on the door."It-s probably John"she said.She opened the door and to her surprise it was Dave."Well,well,well,I didn't expect to see you"she said."I need to talk to you it's important''he said."You and me don't have nothing to talk about unless it's about Alex"she said."It's not about Alex,it's important for me to tell you this"he said."Okay hurry up''she said.Just then John came."Hey ready to go"he said."Yeah,let Dave just say what he was going to say"she said.Dave wasn't going to tell her what he was going to say around John so he made something up."I just came to see how you were doing"he said."I'm fine thanks to John and if that's what you said was so important you just wasted my time"she said.She closed the door."Let's go"she said to John.They walked off."We're supposed to be at the airport in two hours.

On the plane they sat right across from Dave and Christy."Dave are you listening to me"said Chrisy. "What"he said.He was too busy watching Dave and Adrianna flirt.Just then Christy got up and ran to the bathroom."What the hell is wrong with me,I'm going to the doctor as soon as we get to the next city"she said.She went back to her seat."Are you okay"?asked Dave."Yeaqh,I'm fine"she said."Are you sure"? "Yeah,I'm sure"she said.

Later

Christy was at the doctor waiting for the test results."Congradulations Christy you're pregneant"said the doctor."Thank you doctor"she said.**"What am I going to do,this baby isn't Dave's it's Adam's"she said to herself.**

Adrianna was sitting in the living room when there was a nock on the door."What do you want"?she said."This morning I lied I didn't come to see you to see how you were doing I came to tell you something''he said.He pulled her close to him."What the hell are you doing''?she asked.He kissed.Adrianna didn-t know wheather to kiss him back or not,she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him back."I love you"he said."What about Christy"?she asked."Don't worry about that right now"he said."But Dave"-she was cut off."All that matters is you and me right now"he said.He picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

Well,hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews I really needed some!Well,here's another one!

Adrianna and Dave were talking."So when are you going to break up with Christy"?she asked."Whenever I get a chance"he said."When are you going to tell Alex that I'm her mom''she said."Today when I call her"he said."I'm glad that we're back together"she said."I am too listen Adrianna I have to go do somethings so can we meet back here tonight"he said."Yeah,just in case I'm not here I'm going to give you an extra key to the room"she said handing him the key."I'll see you later''he said giving her a kiss.When he walked out the phone rang."Hello"she said."Hey Adrianna it's John". "Hey John"she said. "Can you met me at my hotel room so we can go eat breakfast if you haven't ate yet"he said."Um,sure why not,I'll be there in a couple of minutes"she said.When she was walking to John's room she ran into somebody unexpected."Well,I didn't expect to see you back"said Adrianna."I'm back but to help Christy get rid of you"said Maria."Listen I'm not afraid of you"said Adrianna."I'm going to give you a warning to stay away from Dave he doesn't want you"said Maria."What makes you think I want him and if I do it's none of your business"said Adrianna walking off.She got to John's room and knocked on the door.He opened it."What took you so long"he said."I ran into somebody and we got to talking"she said."So where do you want to go to eat"?he asked."Anywhere you want I really don't care"she said.

Dave was at the gym working out with Hunter,and Ric."So you're saying you slept with Adrianna behind Christys' back"said Hunter."Yeah,but Christy isn't going to find out that I slept with her,Adrianna thinks I'm going to break up with Christy but I'm not,I'm just using Adrianna and when I get bored with her I'll tell her that I'm not going to break up with Christy"he said."Don't worry we won't tell Christy"said Ric."I still can't believe you did that"said Hunter laughing."She thinks I'm going to tell Alex thats she's her mother"said Dave."Are you"?asked Hunter. "No,I'm not"he said.Randy had heard everything."If you think you're going to hurt Adrianna you're wrong Dave,I'm going to tell her"he said to himself

"So you and Dave are going to get back together"said John. "When he breaks up with Christy"said Adrianna."What about Alex"?asked John."He's going to tell her that I'm her mom''she said."That's good"he said.

Christy was talking to Candice."Candice I'm pregnant"said Christy."It better be Daves' and not Adams"said Candice."It' Adams baby"said Christy.Candice slapped her."You just ruined everything"she said."I came up with a plan I'm going to make Dave believe that the baby I'm having is his"said Christy."What about when the babys born he's going to find out that the babys not his"she said."Who said I was going to keep the baby after we get married then I'll make up a story that I lost the baby"she said."Finally you come up with a good plan"said Candice.

Adrianna was on the phone with her friend Mark."So how's Torries' case going"?she asked him."I have great news she's out of jail and we're going to go see you"he said."Thanks for helping me Mark I have to go the show is about to start so I'll talk to you later"she said.Then Lita walked in."I heard about Dave and you"she said."Who told you"?she asked."John"said Lita. "Yeah we're going to get back together when he breaks up with Christy"she said. "When is he"?asked Lita. "When he gets a chance". "You know that Christy is cheating on Dave". "She is well right now I really don't care because Dave is going to break up with her anyway"she said.Then Randy walked in."Lita can I talk to Adrianna in private"he said."Yeah"she said looking at Adrianna.He waited until she walked out to tell her."Adrianna I heard Dave,Hunter,and Ric talking and I heard Dave said he was just using you and he wasn't going to break up with Christy,I can understand if you don't believe me but I don't want to see you get hurt"he said."Randy I do believe you,I don't know what I feel about Dave anymore I don't know if I still love him or not"she said looking up at him."Adrianna I'm sorry I told you this because I didn't want you to get hurt"he said."It's okay Randy"she said."I have to go"he said.He walked out.Adrianna sat there thinking for awhile and then walked out.She walked out to the parking lot."What did I do to deserve all this"she said.She saw Dave getting out of is car and she ran back in."I hope he doesn't see me"she said.But it was too late he called out her name.She acted like she couldn't hear him and walked as fast as she could.Tears where starting to forming in her hazel eyes.He catched up to her and grabbed her by her arm."Couldn't you hear me calling out your name"he said.She turned around and he let go."No,I couldn't hear you"she said."What's wrong"?he asked."Don't worry about me,so where's your girlfriend"she said."She's at home she didn't fel good"he said looking at her."Dave how stupid do you think I am"?she asked."What are you talking about"he said. "You know what I'm talking about"she said."No,I don't"he said."You weren't never going to leave Christy,you were just using me you son of a bitch"!she screamed."Who told you that lie"?he asked. "Someone that is very close to me and you know what I believe them I hate you Dave".She was going to walk off but he grabbed her by the arm."Let me go you know what Dave I found somebody better than you and I think I'm starting to fall in love with him I thought I just liked him as a friend until I start feeling different when I was with him so just leave me alone"she said.She walked off.

Later...

Adrianna was back in her hotel room.She thre something at the glass mirror and it broke.She picked up a piece of the glass and cut her wrist.

John kept trying to call Adrianna but she wouldn't answer."Something's wrong"he said to himself.He called her cellphone and she didn't and answer it.He decided to go to her hotel room to check on her.When he got there he knocked on the door but nobody answered.He checked to see if the door was unlocked and it was.He walked in."Adrianna"he said.He walkd to her room the door was also opened he walked in.H e saw a puddle of blood by Adrianna.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Adrianna woke up and saw that she was in a hospital."What happened to me"?she asked John."You cut your wrists"he said.She looked at her wrists and they were bandeged up.She finally remembered what happened."I don't know what I was thinking,I was just mad and I didn't know what I was doing"she said."You promise you won't do that again"he said."I promise"she said.

Randy was looking for Dave when he ran into Chris."Chris have you seen Dave"?he asked."No I haven't he's probably in his locker room"he said."Thanks"he said."Hey Randy hold up is it true that Adrianna tried to kill herself last night"?he asked."Yeah,she did try to kill herself"said Randy."How is she"?he asked."She's fine"he said."I'll probably go visit her later"he said.Randy walked off.It seemed strange to him that Chris was worried about Adrianna.He reached Dave's locker room.He opened the door and saw him with Christy."Don't you know how to knock before entering"he said."Christy let me talk to Dave for a couple of minutes alone"he said.Christy got up and walked outside."What do you want Randy"?he asked."You son of a bitch,Adrianna almost killed herself because of you"he said."It isn't my problem"he said.He punched Dave."How is she"?he asked."You don't need to worry about her you have to Christy to worry about"he said."Just tell me how she is"he said."She's fine thanks to John"he said.Randy walked out.

Later..

"Adrianna I've wanted to tell you something for a couple of months now"he said."John I do too but you go first"she said."Listen Adrianna I know you only like me as a friend but I want you to atleast give me a chance"he said."What is it"?she asked."Adrianna would you accept to go out with me"?he asked."John,I accept"she said.He just smiled at her."I had been feeling the same I started to fall for you"she said."Would you mind if I kissed you"?he asked."No,not at all you are my boyfriend now"she said.He kissed her and when he did Chris saw them.He walked down the hallway when he bumped into Dave."What are you doing here"?asked Dave."I came to see Adrianna"he said."What for"?he asked."I just wanted to see how she was and she's fine"he said walking off.Dave walked to the room Adrianna was and walked in.He saw and Adrianna kissing.When they stopped John saw him standing there."What the hell do you want"?asked John."I need to talk to Adrianna"he said."You and me don't have nothing to talk about Dave"she said."Why don't you just leave"said John."I'll leave if Adrianna asks me to"he said."John just let me talk to him"she said."I'll be outside if you need me"he said.He gave her a kiss and walked out."So when did you and Cena start going out"?asked Dave."Just a couple of minutes ago,why do care"she said. "No,I was just wonering since I saw you two kissing when you walked in"he said. "When are you going to marry Christy"?asked Adrianna. "Next Monday on Raw"he said. "Good for you"said Adrianna. "Do you love John"?he asked. "That's none of yout business"she said. "So you don't love him"he said. "Stoping asking me that"she said. "Well,I think I'm going to leave I just wanted to see how you were doing and I see you're doing fine"he said walking out the room.

Maria and Trish were talking."Do you know that Adrianna tried to kill herself last night"said Trish. "No I didn't so is she still alive"?asked Maria. "Unfortunately,yeah she is"said Trish."She would've done us all a favor if she died"said Maria. "Maria do you like John"?asked Trish. "I do like him,he's really cute"said Maria. "Why did you ask me that"?asked Maria. "Because I think he's going out with Adriannna"said Trish. "Then I guess I'm going to have to take him from her"she said getting up from the couch."I better be going I have things to do"she said.After she left a couple of minutes later Chris walked in."What's wrong"?asked Trish."Adrianna and John are going out"he said."Why do you care"?she asked. "You know why"he said."You still love her don't you"said Trish."I do still love her"he said."I've tried so hard to make you forget about her but I see that it was useless"she said."How do you expect me to forget about her,she's always been better than you"he said.Trish grabbed the car keys and walked out the house. "We'll see if you stay with Adrianna,and while I'm at it I think I'll also take your title"he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

Christy was in her locker room when there was a knock on the door.She opened it and saw it was Adam."What the hell do you want"?she asked.He walked in the locker room and she closed the door behind him.He grabbed her by the hair."You didn't think I'd find out did you"he said."Find out about what"?she asked."Don't act stupid"he said. "I don't know what you're talking about"she said."You know damn well what I' talking about."No,I don't now let me go"she said."The baby you're having isn't Daves it's mine"he said."How'd yuo find out"she said."I heard you're friends talking about it"he said."Don't you dare ruin my wedding tonight"she said."Don't worry"he said.He let go of her hair and walked out.

Adrianna was talking to Lita."So are you sure about you're going to do"said Lita."I'm sure"she said.John walked up to them and put his arm around Adrianna."Did I interrupt anything"he said."No,not really"said Adrianna."Are you still going to do what you said"said John."Would both of you stop asking me if I'm sure and if I'm still going to the answer is yes,both of you can try to change my mind but it's not going to work"said Adrianna."I have to go"said Lita walking off.Maria was walking in the hallway when she saw Adrianna and John together."I guess I'm going to have to take John from Adrianna"said Maria.She turned around and walked the other way.

Later...

Adrianna was walking down to the ring to interrupt the wedding.She grabbed a microphine."Hold on there's something you need to know Dave and so do you Christy"said Adrianna.Just then Edge came out."She's right there's something you need to know Dave about Christy"said Adam.Dave looked at Christy."What is he talking about"?he asked her."I don't know"she said."The baby she's having isn't yours Dave it's mine"he said.Dave looked at Christy."Is this true"?he asked.Christy just nodded her head."Christy you're not the only one who cheated,Dave cheated on you with me"said Adrianna.Christy just looked at Dave.

Later..

John was getting ready for his match."Good luck"said Adrianna giving him a kiss.John just smiled."I don't like you being partners with Chris,I have a bad feeling"she said."I don't think Chris would do anything"said John."Don't be so sure about that"said Adrianna."I have to go my match is next"he said.She gave him a hug and another kiss.When he walked out a couple of minuted earlier Dave walked in."You know I'm getting sick and tired of you Dave,just leave me alone"she said."Why did you tell Christy about us"he said."Because I wanted to and because she had a right to know after all you were going to marry her"said Adrianna.Dave just looked at her."Dave,please leave I don't want to see you or argue with you"said Adrianna.He went and sat by her."Adrianna I'm sorry for what I did"he said."Dave I really don't want to hear this"she said."Just listen to me"he said."I don't want to hear you"she said."Fine"he said getting up and leaving.Adrianna turned on the Tv.She saw that John and Chris had won the match,but just then Chris started attacking John.He left John lying there she ran out the locker room down to the ring.She helped him get up.When they where walking back Chris attacked him again."Stop it"she said to Chris.She kept trying to pull them apart but it didn't work.They finally came to pull them off.She helped John up.They were holding Chris."I'm going to take your title and Adrianna from you Cena"he said.


End file.
